This device relates to extensible retractable hanging devices that are used to attach to a variety of small items to avoid their being lost or misplaced. Such devices have an extending clip configuration for attachment purposes. Prior art devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,954,288, 5,938,137, 6,364,237 and D482,521.